Childhood Friends
by JC-zala
Summary: AsuCaga Oneshot. Athrun is in love with his childhood friend, Cagalli. He wants to become more than a friend to her. He wants to confess his love to her, but he has doubts about it.


JC: This is an AsuCaga one-shot fic. This story is told by Athrun's point of view. Read and find out how Athrun confesses his love to his childhood friend, Cagalli.

Disclaimer: I don't own Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha.

* * *

**Childhood Friends **

We were always together.

They say that best friends share a special bond. They know things about each other that nobody else knows. They can feel each other's pain and emotions as if they're twins. Sometimes, best friends could read each other's mind. Is it ESP? I don't know, but maybe. One thing for sure, they have different but somewhat similar lives.

For me, my best friend was Cagalli, and I loved her very much. There was nothing in this world that can change my feelings for her. She was like a part of me that I could never let go. She was the most important person to me.

-----------------------------------

I sat down on a patch of green grass. I ran my fingers through my dark-blue hair as I breathed in the sweet aroma of the flowers around me. I looked up to see the clear blue skies. It was definitely a fine day to relax, and the park was the best place to do it.

I turned my head at the playground to watch the children play by the swings. They were having so much fun. They reminded me of the days when Cagalli and I used to play on the swings. I would always be the one to push Cagalli, and she would always tell me to push harder. After that, she would usually jump off the swing and land safely on the ground. She was always daring, which can be frightening for me sometimes.

I laughed at the thought of it.

"What are you laughing about?" a familiar voice broke into my thoughts.

As I turned to my side, I found Cagalli sitting right next to me! I didn't even notice how she got there.

"Cagalli, oh... Hi!" I greeted, trying to regain poise.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at me. "You didn't answer my question yet."

"Oh... well... I just remembered something funny," I told her, hoping she would buy it. I couldn't possibly tell her about the flashback I just had. She would certainly comment about that.

"I see," she replied. "So what brings you to the park?"

"I came here to relax."

"Huh?" she muttered. "That's pretty boring." She sounded sarcastic.

I knew she would say that. Cagalli was not the type of girl who would waste her time relaxing on a fine day. She would normally hang out with friends, play at the arcade, or do some exercise. She was not like other girls.

I smiled at her.

"It's not boring for me," I said.

"Okay, but I'm not going to hang around here. I'm going over to the arcade."

She stood up, and I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a sec..." I told her in a low voice.

"What is it? Don't tell me you wanna come with?" she questioned, feeling excited, as she leaned down.

"Yeah, the arcade sounds fun," I answered her.

When we arrived at the arcade, we started playing some shooting games. Well, I was good at aiming, so I easily won over her. She wasn't just going to let her lost slide through. She challenged me to a fighting game where she beat me fair and square. Well, we played a lot of different games until we got tired. In the end, we had a blast!

After the arcade, we went to the beach to gaze at the calm blue sea. The breeze was cool and refreshing. I loved it. Cagalli and I used to play here every Sunday morning. We would usually make sand castles and then destroy them once we were finished. Another fun thing we do all the time was playing beach volleyball. I often lose to her, but that's okay.

Cagalli was always the bringer of fun. She was always there by my side whenever I was sad. She was a friend that I could count on at all times. She was a true and a loving friend. It's hard to find a friend like that nowadays, so I felt so lucky to have a friend like her.

But I didn't want her as a friend anymore...

I want her to be more than that...

I turned to look at her only to see her taking off her shoes and socks.

"Cagalli, what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

She didn't answer me. She just approached the water and dipped her feet in it. She let out a small laugh, as she faced me.

"Care to join me, Athrun?"

"I'll just pass," I replied. I wanted to join her, but I was exhausted from all that playing. I wished that I had the same energy that Cagalli has. She seemed to be active all the time.

She sighed, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"I won't take no for an answer!" she said in a loud voice. She walked towards me and grabbed my wrists. She tried pulling me to the water, but I resisted.

"Cagalli, let go!"

"Come on, Athrun. I know you want- Ah!" She screamed.

She lost her balance during my struggle, causing her to fall on me.

_Splash!_

I found myself laying on the shallow part of the water, with Cagalli settled on top of me. It was a very awkward position. From that point, I started to blush like crazy. I didn't want Cagalli to see that, but it was too late when she raised her head to face me.

"Athrun..." she muttered in a soft voice. She stared at me softly with her golden-brown eyes. She ran her hand through my hair and leaned down a bit. "Your eyes... I have always admired them..."

"Cagalli, your eyes are admirable too. Your eyes have a deep sense of sincerity within them."

I held her cheek.

She blushed and smiled.

Her smile was so sweet and warm. It made my heart pound faster and louder. Her smile was breathtaking just like her eyes.

At that perfect moment, I felt the urged to empress my feelings for her. It was now or never. I had to do it. But a part of me was hesitating...

We've been friends since childhood. We have overcome trials that only true friends can face. Our friendship was strong, and that made me realize a valuable thing. I wasn't sure if telling her about my feelings would be fine. I thought of the consequences that may happen. I didn't want to risk our friendship!

I got so confused.

_I want to tell her, but what if she'll reject me? What will happen to our friendship after that? She may treat me differently after I confess my true feelings to her. _

Then I realized that my heart would never be at peace. It would always carry the heavy burden, and it would only pressure me. Because of that, I decided to tell her.

"Cagalli, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"As a friend, I want to say thank you for always being there for me."

Cagalli lightly laughed. "What's wrong with you? Why are you saying that?"

Despite of her questions, I still continued.

"Cagalli, I'm really glad that you're my friend. I'm really glad that I met you."

I wrapped my arms around her waists and pulled her body closer to mine. I felt her chest being pressed against mine, but I didn't care.

"And I'm so lucky to have fallen in love with you..." There, I finally said it.

My words gave her quite the shock. I can't blame her though, because it was unexpected. She stayed quiet for a minute, probably thinking about what I said. I knew that she was trying to find the right things to say to me. Well whatever it was, I was ready for that.

"Athrun, I..." She stuttered.

She was still thinking.

Meanwhile, I kept staring at her, admiring her, and worrying about her. Her silence bothered me, and I was growing impatient. It was rather unusual because I'm usually a calm person. But the suspense was killing me. _What is her answer? What would she think of me now that I told her? Would she still treat me as a friend?_ So many questions ran through my head.

"Athrun, you idiot..." She frivolously hit my chest with her fist.

"Cagalli..."

"It took you long enough!" She faced me with eyes that wanted to cry.

"You knew all along that I-"

She nodded her head as she smiled. "Finally you gathered enough guts to say it. I've waited for so long for that!"

_She waited for me? I can't believe it. _I never realized that Cagalli knew how I felt about her all along. Well, she never told me about it either. I should've known better. Cagalli was more of a mind reader. She could read me like an open book. In fact, she knew me like I was her own body and soul.

I sighed.

"I guess there's only one thing left for me to do," I said with a smirk.

"What is-" Before she could finish, I immediately kissed her on the lips. She was taken by surprise again. I broke the kiss to see her reaction. Looking at her face, I could see happiness written all over it.

"I want to punch you, but for now..." she said before she pressed my lips against mine.

We were indulged in another kiss, but this time it was a heated one. I felt the passion burning within us as we felt each other's lips and warmth. It was enthralling, and I didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, we had to break the kiss to catch some air. As we looked at each other again, we smiled contentedly.

We stood up to stare at the setting sun beyond the horizon. It was such a romantic moment for the two of us. I took another chance and hugged her. I kissed her temple and whispered those three sweet words into her ear. She giggled and smiled at me.

"You're always the tender type, you know," Cagalli said.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, and I like you that way."

"I see." I turned to the view of the setting sun again. "Why don't we stay and watch a little longer?" I asked her, but she refused my offer.

"It's boring you know," she complained. She pushed herself away from me and ran towards the water. She gathered some water in her hand and splashed it at me.

"Hey!"

"Catch me if you can!" She ran off, acting actively again. Well, she was always like that around me. She would always run away and I would try to catch her. But I'm already used to her so it's no big at all.

"Wait up!" I said as I went after her.

No matter how you look at it, we were still the best of friends. Some changes were made in our relationship, but we would always remain together for eternity. We have reached the next level of friendship, and that is love.

"Athrun!" She stopped and waved a hand at me. "I love you!"

The love I felt for her was perhaps a hinder to our friendship. No, it was more of a trial. Trials like this will continue to pass us and our strength will be tested everyday. Perhaps, we may encounter a very difficult trial one day, but I know that our love and friendship will overcome it.

"I love you too, Cagalli."

**End**

* * *

JC: From friends to sweetheart! This story is very typical and common, but I've enjoyed writing it. I was inspired to do this, since it's about Athrun and Cagalli. Please tell me what you think, okay? Give me your reviews, not flames!


End file.
